the_dark_towerfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Adaptations
Movie Adaptations Initially, in 2007 J.J. Abrams was connected to a film adaptation but later revealed he had removed himself from involvement in the project. On September 8, 2010, an official announcement was made that the series would be brought to both the big and the small screens via a trilogy of feature films and two seasons of a television series to bridge gaps between the films. According to a press release from Universal Pictures from October 29, 2010, the first Dark Tower film would open on May 17, 2013. On July 19, 2011, Universal pulled its support from the production of the Dark Tower films and television series. According to reports, the studio was unable to come to terms with producer Ron Howard. Despite this, Stephen King remains confident Howard will see the project through with another studio, and Howard confirmed the adaptation is still on track, noting that HBO will now carry the television series portion of the project. In March 13th 2012 it was reported that Warner Bros is now interested in making at least the first film, and would be in prime position to green-light the TV element through its sister company, HBO. Russell Crowe, tipped to play Roland Deschain, is reportedly still on board. Reports indicate filming may commence as early as the first quarter of 2013 Warner eventually passed on the film. In September 2010, a live-action adaptation was announced, consisting of alternating feature films and television series. The project was reportedly cancelled in July 2011, but in October 2011, it was announced that the film was still on track, and that the television series was slated to air on HBO. On March 13th, 2012, it was reported that Warner Bros. was interested in making at least the first film, and would be in prime position to green-light the TV element through its sister company, HBO. Javier Bardem was originally set to play Roland, but the role has since been offered to Russell Crowe. Reports indicate filming may commence as early as the first quarter of 2013. Warner Bros. had since passed on the project, but Media Rights Capital has entered talks to distribute it. Comics After the series was finished, a series of prequel comics followed. The Gunslinger Born The Long Road Home Treachery The Sorcerer Fall of Gilead Battle of Jericho Hill The Journey Begins The Little Sisters of Eluria The Battle of Tull The Way Station The Man in Black A prequel to the Dark Tower series, set around the time of the flashbacks in The Gunslinger and Wizard and Glass, has been released by Marvel Comics. The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born is plotted by Robin Furth, scripted by Peter David, and illustrated by Jae Lee and Richard Isanove. The project is overseen by King. The first issue of this first arc was released on February 7, 2007. A hardcover volume containing all 7 issues was released on November 7, 2007. The second arc in the Dark Tower comic series was released by Marvel Comics, and it is called The Long Road Home. The first issue was published on March 5, 2008. A hardcover volume containing all 5 issues was released on October 15, 2008. The third arc in the Dark Tower comic series was released by Marvel Comics, and it is called The Dark Tower: Treachery. The first issue of the six issue arc was published on September 10, 2008. A hardcover volume containing all 6 issues was released on April 21, 2009. Following the completion of the third arc a one-shot issue titled The Dark Tower: Sorcerer was released April 8, 2009. The story focuses on the history of the villainous wizard Marten Broadcloak. The fourth arc in the Dark Tower comic series was released by Marvel Comics, and it is called The Dark Tower: The Fall of Gilead. The first issue of the six issue arc was published on May 13, 2009. A hardcover volume containing all 6 issues, as well as the Sorcerer One-Shot was released on February 2, 2010. The fifth arc in the Dark Tower comic series was released by Marvel Comics, and it is called The Dark Tower: Battle of Jericho Hill. The first issue of the five issue arc was published on December 3, 2009. A hardcover volume containing all 5 issues was released on August 17, 2010. An adaptation of King's novella The Little Sisters of Eluria, titled The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger - The Little Sisters of Eluria, was made into a comic series and released by Marvel Comics. The first issue of the five issue arc was published on December 8, 2010. The collected hardback edition was released on June 08, 2011 An adaptation of King's novel The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger, titled The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger - The Journey Begins, was made into a comic series and released by Marvel Comics. The first issue of the five-issue arc was published on May 19, 2010. The collected hardback edition was released on January 26, 2011. A second adaptation of King's novel The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger, titled The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger - The Battle of Tull, was made into a comic series and released by Marvel Comics. [The first issue of the five-issue arc was published on June 1, 2011. The collected hardback edition was released on January 25, 2012. A third adaptation of King's novel The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger, titled The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger - The Way Station, was made into a comic series and released by Marvel Comics. The first issue of the five-issue arc was published on December 14, 2011. The collected hardback edition was released on June 27, 2012. Marvel Comics has also published three supplemental books to date that expand upon characters and locations first introduced in the novels. The Dark Tower: Gunslingers' Guidebook was released in 2007, The Dark Tower: End-World Almanac was released in 2008, and The Dark Tower: Guide to Gilead was released in 2009. All three books were written by Anthony Flamini, with Furth serving as creative consultant. End-World Almanac and Guide to Gilead feature illustrations by David Yardin 　 Discordia December 7, 2009 saw the release of a spin-off online game titled Discordia, available to play free-of-charge on the official Stephen King website. The game is a continuation of the original Dark Tower story, following the war between the Tet Corporation and Sombra/NCP in New York, and it has been supervised by both Stephen King and Robin Furth. From the website: "Exploring the behind-the-scenes conflict between the two companies, Discordia introduces long-time Dark Tower fans to new characters and numerous mechanical/magical items developed by Mid-World's Old Ones. Over the course of our adventure we will visit many locations, both those familiar to Dark Tower fans and others which we only glimpsed in the Dark Tower novels. While we may not see Roland and his ka-tet in this adventure, the development team has remembered the faces of its fathers. We have done our best to honor the original Dark Tower series while simultaneously mapping new and exciting Dark Tower territory." Other